


【北树北】Gifts

by JudyNOTE



Category: SixTONES (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyNOTE/pseuds/JudyNOTE
Summary: 🎉生日快乐🎁🎂🎀结束了短暂的不同岁之后我们又同岁了👏我从中国的时间开始祝福你生日快乐！这样呢你就可以过生日27个小时了wwwww当然这一次的还是🚗，就是稍稍有、、不一样，不知道你会不会喜欢！「不喜欢也给我喜欢(叉腰)」那么！Start~
Relationships: Matsumura Hokuto/Tanaka Juri
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【北树北】Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksette/gifts).



> ⚠温馨提示：  
> 没有剧情只是🚗di——  
> 双🚗并开！！！混乱局面  
> 爱情给他们，让OOC伴随我！  
> 如有不适还是要记得下车呀~

★

“juri的嘴巴真的好漂亮。”

松村北斗的手划过那人的耳廓，耳环被轻抚在他的耳下晃动反射着银色的微光。手指拂过他明朗的下颚线，大拇指贴着他的薄唇停了下来。他的嘴唇很薄却很柔软，紧紧的贴着松村北斗的指腹。

他探出舌尖，在双唇的缝隙间轻柔的舔舐着松村北斗的指尖。轻飘飘的舔弄包裹着勾引的意味，松村北斗的大拇指被田中树含住，湿润黏腻的口包裹着他的手指，痒意从手指传遍了他的全身，血液涌向小腹，他的欲望从指尖顺着血液的流淌传到他的下身。他的舌尖在自己的指尖反复缠绕、舔舐着，搅出暧昧的水声。

松村北斗居高临下的看着赤裸的田中树跪在自己的身前，他的身上只挂有几根红色的绸带，搭在脖子上从锁骨处射出来明显的褶皱，股间错落着交错的红绸带，隐藏着微微挺立的分身。松村北斗伸出脚隔着红绸带点弄着他的股间，“只是舔手指就可以兴奋成这样吗？”脚底压着田中树的阴茎，从脚底传来的火热也让他变得难以控制，“还能忍吗？”

田中树皱了皱眉头，模模糊糊的回答了声“嗯”。

他把大拇指从田中树的口中抽离，拉出银丝，又将食指和中指探入其中，在他的口中肆虐，占据了主动权翻动着他的舌。

田中树低垂着眼眸看着松村北斗指节分明、细而修长的手指，单单仅是含着他的手指，他的手指在自己口中的每一个角落里触碰就已经让他让他期待到不行，后穴传来的空虚感让他对眼前的人充满了渴望。布满情欲泛透着粉色的双眸抬眼看着黑发的青年，田中树伸出手解开卡在松村北斗的腰带。

“我想换个地方舔。”

☆

松村北斗躺在田中树睡过的床上，抱着他穿过的衣服，嗅着从上面传来的属于他的味道，耳边是从手机广播里传来的他的声音。

十点多本是松村北斗睡觉的时间，但是今晚的田中树和杰西有广播工作，他和田中树还一直都没有一起广播的机会，小声的叹了口气，忍着困意听着田中树性感的声音。他现在缩在床上心里还抱有有些许的不开心，在广播开始前自己打去的电话却被田中树所无视，他以前打来的电话明明自己都接了，赌气的打开广播后他却没有把广播关上的勇气了。

从手机里传出来他的声音，他在麦边的呼吸声和笑声，就让松村北斗身体开始发烫，整个人像是被火烧灼了一般。

他想象抱着田中树一般紧紧的拥着他的衣服，仅是想象、蹿入鼻腔的淡淡味道和广播里低沉的声音就让他勃起了。性器肿胀放痒得蹭着内裤，布料的感觉更加的清晰，前端的汁液染湿了面料。手顺着自己明显紧致的腹肌顺入内裤握住勃起的性器开始上下运动。

快感随着动作一点一点的苏醒，沿着身体一阵一阵传到脑袋，顺着血液一层一次拍打着自己，好舒服，好舒服。脑子里那个人的脸也越来越清晰，他想象着田中树在自己身前动情充满诱惑的双眸看着自己。阴茎被温柔地包裹在手里，动作却逐渐的变得粗鲁，指甲时不时刮过铃口，手掌托着自己的囊袋在手里摩擦，刺激得松村北斗从口中发出“啊…啊……”的呻吟声，呼唤着田中树的名字。

松村北斗鬼迷心窍的打开了通讯录，在播放Telephone的时候，拨通了田中树的电话。

“喂？北斗？”田中树接通电话，听筒里传来的是他低沉又紊乱的呻吟，和细碎的声音「juri…我想抱你。」

★

身上仅仅挂着红绸带的田中树像是包装好送到自己手边的精美礼物，他的手穿进田中树的粉色头发，任凭他的粉发缠绕在自己的指尖，他坐在床沿居高临下的看着他，握着自己的前身贴近自己股间的田中树。

他的嘴唇贴近松村北斗胀起的前端，嘴唇内侧的软肉轻轻唑住了马眼后，又他伸出湿润软滑的舌在松村北斗的前端舔了一口，卷起留在上面的性液混合着田中树的口水。他亲吻着柱体，在侧面落下一个又一个轻而浅的吻，伸出舌卷起他的囊袋，田中树感觉到松村北斗的身体发出颤抖和压抑着的低喘。

田中树张开口含住了他的阴茎，柔软又奇妙的触感让松村北斗的头皮发麻。他的舌头绕着他分身上的纹路，舔舐着，有意地裹紧自己的口腔，更贴合地包含着，收紧狭窄的空间让松村北斗几乎难记自持。

他箍住田中树的后脑勺，更多的把自己推进他的口中，挺动着腰际在他的口中抽插，不留给田中树可以呼吸的余地，在他的口中不断的满足着自己。田中树柔软的喉咙包裹着他的龟头，不停起伏的喉结反映出田中树干呕的生理反应，又因为呼吸困难眼睛里布满了水汽，想要扣上的牙关碰到他的柱体，刺激的松村北斗头皮发麻。松村北斗在田中树的口中来回挺动着自己的分身，自己前端溢出来的汁液混合着田中树的口水从他的嘴边滑落。

他在田中树脸涨到通红的时候抽出了自己的阴茎，他的手扶着松村北斗的膝盖跪在腿间大力的呼吸着。

“咳！你、也太狠了……”

☆

〔受話器越しの声 make me go crazy〕

「啊、啊…juri……」

田中树听着传来的松村北斗的呻吟，心里庆幸Telephone的声音放的很大，可以盖过松村北斗的声音。他不难想象他在电话那头做着什么样的事情，但是这样赤裸裸的在工作时间听到还是让田中树有些手足无措，又隐隐兴奋。

“juri，什么时候、回来……”松村北斗把手机放在自己躺着的头边， 手里的动作并没有停下来，手指在自己的铃口划着圈，卷着上面溢出来的水。

「结束之后立刻。」

松村北斗可以清楚的听到田中树吞口水的声音，心里有了些许的坏心眼，“juri要把手机捂好，不要让其他人听到。”

「嗯。」

松村北斗手指占满了润滑剂，探入自己已经湿润的后穴，在手指探入的瞬间刻意的发出来颤抖而又长绵的呻吟，他希望田中树在电话的那头可以清晰得听到。他把双腿叉得很开，方便自己手下的动作，后穴紧紧的含着自己的手指，在润滑的作用下做着扩张，另一只手依旧抚摸着自己的不断膨胀的分身。

扩张充分之后他抽出自己的手指，抽出避孕套套在了按摩棒上面，打开之后按摩棒的声音充满了整个他的周围，和回荡在田中树的耳边。

「已经不能等了吗？」电话那头的田中树努力的压抑着自己的情绪，故作镇定的问他。

“是的，啊……只是听着、juri的声音就不可以了……”

松村北斗和田中树交往的关系没有人知道，其他四人也没有去询问，两个人平常表现也尽量的不太过明显，不会看出来端疑。平常两个人在性爱上没有严格的上下位，又或者说只要是对方，什么位双方都可以接受。

他将按摩棒抵在自己扩张好湿润软化的穴口，仅仅是被顶端摩擦就可以让松村北斗的身体软做一团。他顺着穴口沿着甬道慢慢的塞入，他想象着田中树拥抱着他的样子，他的分身在自己的体内深入，在进入时仿佛是有意识一般的可以摩擦到让自己兴奋的点。他一边用按摩棒满足着自己的身体，一边想象着田中树口中不断的呻吟。

“juri嗯…啊嗯……”

「北斗，还真是狡猾啊。」

田中树的抱怨让松村北斗轻笑出声，“juri听、着我的、声音，有反应了吗……”

「Mood swings let me get it cuz I wanna rock」田中树没有回答他的那句话，而是跟着音乐唱了一句他的part。

松村北斗对田中树给他的回复感到巨大的满足，他把按摩棒的震动调到了最大，在自己的体内抽送，而按摩棒的头部恰好顶撞在那个腺体上的时候肌肉都绷紧了，他找到了熟悉的那一点，随后开始攻击那里，想象着在自己身体里的田中树。

按摩棒的震动声、连绵不断的水声、动情缠绵的呻吟声穿过电话线在田中树的耳边回响，他的股间早就鼓起，如果不是自己的衣服只够肥大可能就被坐在对面的杰西给看破了。

松村北斗在电话那段的呻吟声没有停止反而细碎，现在的每一刻都是那么得难熬。

越来越快的抽动让他再也无法压抑自己想要释放的快意，生理泪水在眼眶中转了片刻便聚成大颗落下。松村北斗很快就到达了高潮，被快意拍打像是飘荡在大海中的孤帆，白浊的液体射出来在自己的身上点点浊液。

高潮过后，松村北斗没有把按摩棒抽出来，继续抚摸着自己高潮后的身体，大口得呼吸着，“juri回来后，可以、抚摸过我的身体每一处吗？”

「我会的。」  
“那你被杰西发现了吗？”  
「我想……大概没有吧。」

“俺と、お前が大好き。”

★

田中树把松村北斗身上的衣服扒了个精光，然后自己躺在松村北斗的面前，身上缠绕着的红绸带是有是无的遮挡着田中树的下体，皮肤在红绸带的衬托下显得更加的色情。

刚刚充足的前戏已经让他的下体软做一摊，松村北斗的胸膛紧贴着他的后背，手指顺着股间划入，按压着收缩的小口。

“这次的拍摄，只有juri和京本是有红绸带的。”

“怎么？不满吗？”

“是有点。”嘴唇落在田中树的肩头，问他“我可以把绑着红绸带的juri当做是送我的礼物吗？”

“你愿意收下就可以。”

“那我就要享用我的礼物了。”

松村北斗的手在自己的胸前游走，亲吻着田中树的耳际，充满了眷恋。抵在穴口的换成了他的分身，在反复的摩擦后探入其中。窄小的甬道热情地紧紧吸附着松村北斗，他几乎当下就被逼出一声低吼，却又全都被他抑在喉间。

田中树扭动着腰让自己与松村北斗更加的紧密贴合，松村北斗在他体内的运动，像是承载着被送入云霄的快感，收紧的甬道仿佛是在一遍又一遍描摹对方的轮廓，在快意中享受着彼此。

两个人就紧紧的、赤裸的，相拥着。

在性爱里交流着对彼此的爱意，在爱和快感交错在一起呼喊着彼此的名字。

在相拥中交换着彼此，被高潮席卷一起沉入爱情的汪洋中。

在高潮褪去后，松村北斗吻住田中树，那个吻轻柔得如同梅雨季节滴落在叶片上雨滴，湿润又温柔。

他对他说：  
“你是我最好的礼物♡”

**Author's Note:**

> ↪谢谢你的观看(´▽｀)ノ♪  
> ↪我是真的不会起名字，看出来了吧🙃


End file.
